You're Too Late
by Caffinate
Summary: They left me 2 1/2 years ago thinking I was too weak and I couldn't handle myself and yet here I am now.Anbu Captain and Head Medic.I even surpassed Tsunade Shishou!Now they're back and they dare to call me their's!Well it's too lat...You're too late!  SakuxCentric Sakux?
1. Proluge

Yuki: Hi I'm Yuki no Yuro and here's my first story, You're Too Late! Hope you all like it! Say the disclaimer Neji!

Neji: No…

Yuki: WHY? DD: Fine I'll have Gaara do it for a cookie! Gaara!

Gaara: Yuki no Yuro does not own Naruto! Now give me the cookie!

Yuki: *hands over cookie* Thank you Gaara! *glomps Gaara*

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

'As I walked through the village to the hospital villagers would greet me and bow to me in respect. This has been going on for 2 years….2 years since _they_ left….. They, I am referring to are Naruto,Kakashi and Sai.I still remember the day I saw them at the gates at night. 'I thought glumly as I played the horrible memory in my mind.

* * *

><p>2 and ½ years ago<p>

I looked out the window staring at the full moon. Man, there's something not right here. I need to get my mind off things. I jumped off my bed and to my closet. I put on a short red kimono that stopped right above my knees and my black ninja sandals. I leaped out of my window onto the rooftops. I ran all the way to the Hokage Mountain. Standing here I can see everything. As I looked out onto the village I saw 3 figures at the gates. Curious, I ran over there to see who these people were. I masked my chakra making myself unknown. I skidded to a halt. I gasped in surprised at who I saw. It was Naruto, Kakashi and Sai! They all had bags strapped onto their backs. It looked like they were leaving for a long period of time. No….No…they can't be leaving….Naruto turned around realizing someone was there. He gasped and said,

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

Sai and Kakashi alerted at the sound of Naruto's voice whipped around to see me. I only said,

"So you're leaving me too, huh?"

Naruto only looked down, cried and said,

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but this is for you…"

He knocked me out and left me on that same bench Sasuke left me on that bench that night….

* * *

><p>'That was 2 ½ years ago when I was 16 now I'm 18 and the Head Anbu Captain and Head Medic. I'm no longer the weak girl they left behind. 'I thought as I walked into the Hospital with my head held high.<p>

I continued to walk up the stairs and into my office. I put my coat and stethoscope on my coat hanger. I then sighed and shook my ; I realized someone was in my office.

'How could I have noticed and in my own office never the less. 'I thought turning around to meet the eyes of none other than _them_.

* * *

><p>Yuki:So how do you like it? :D<p>

Gaara:Please Review!~

Yuki:You say it too Neji!

Neji:….

Yuki:Neji!~

Neji:Fine,Please review!

Yuki:Thank you! Goodbye everyone until next time!Sorry it was so short!


	2. Chapter 1 : You're Ours

Yuki: Gomen! -Bows at a 90 degree angle- Gomensai! I can't believe I haven't uploaded anything for a while! But, I promise to finish what I started so please be patient with me!

Neji: Yeah good luck with that.

Yuki: Mou, Neji … D-don't be so mean to me... –Eyes start to water-

Neji: -blushes and turn away- Whatever! Just don't cry okay?

Yuki: -stops crying and smiles innocently- Okay

Neji: - sweat drops – Gez… Anyway Yuki does not own and big shout out to 're one of Yuki' favorite authors it means a lot that you commented on her story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : You're Ours (Don't Ever Forget That)<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV<p>

I jumped through the thick forest from branch to branch excited to my Sakura-Chan! I've missed her so much. I turn to Kakashi-Sensei. "I can't wait to see Konoha! I can almost taste the ramen!" My mouth started to water as I thought about the delicious ramen I've missed for almost 3 years.

Kakashi-Sensei shook his head at me, "You've had ramen everyday this trip Naruto. It isn't good for you." Sai nodded in agreement. "Dickless you better stop eating all that ramen Sakura will scold you."

The group got deathly quiet. I spoke up," Do you think Sakura-Chan is mad at u for leaving her?"Teme cut in," She has every reason to be."Everybody all just stopped talking for the rest of the trip to Konoha.'Sakura-Chan please don't be mad. 'I thought looking up to the sky.

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"A-a-choo!"I sneezed and sniffled. I put down my papers and walked up to my glass window 'Is someone talking about me?' I thought as I looked at the setting sun. The beautiful blue sky turned to shades red and orange.<p>

The red and orange in the sky reminded me of Naruto. I sighed and went back to my work. That stupid knucklehead left me behind along with Sai and Kakashi to look for the chicken butt.

I clenched my fists turning them white. If only I hadn't have had that stupid crush on that idiot. I would have been much stronger and independent person. The way I fangirled over him when I was younger pissed me off to the max whenever I thought about it. I sighed and grabbed my coat.I wanted to blow off steam. I slammed the door to my office.I headed towards the training grounds. I was stuck in a crowd of people on my way there annoyed I jumped up onto the rooftops and sprinted all the way towards the training ground.

I cracked my neck and knuckles. I pulled back and hit the ground with my fist. The ground shattered upon impact. I slammed my fist into the nearest tree. It broke in half. All what was left of the mighty tree was a stump. Hours went by as I destroyed the training ground. It seemed like seconds to me. I grabbed my coat off the ground and started to walk away. I looked back at the training grounds and smirked smugly at the demolished training grounds. I walked away in satisfaction. 'Boy that sure was a fun way to blow off steam.' thought as I walked away into the dark of the night.

((A/U : We are now back up to speed.. ^^" Sorry for the way I did it))

By the time I got back to my office it was near midnight. I took off my coat and hung it. I sat down in my chair then suddenly I felt four other chakra signatures in my office. They were all to familiar. I growled and throw a kunai into the dark corner of my office. I heard it tear clothing and hit the wall. The four stepped out of the shadow and approached my desk without hesitation. I growled and pulled my face out of my hands, "What the fuck are you all doing in my office! I want an explanation and I want it now!"

I looked at their faces in disgust. Of course it had to be them. I could tell it was them as soon as I felt their chakra signatures as I walked in the door. They all looked at me in surprise and disappointment.

Kakashi cleared his throat," Sakura", I gagged as soon as I heard my name come out of his mouth, "We understand you are mad at us, but the Hokage sent us all on a mission to retrieve-"I cut him off before he could even him to finish that horrid sentence. I laughed and they all looked at me like I was insane. I looked over all of them, "Stop the bull shit I know that you weren't sent on a mission. You all did it for the sake of me. Well that isn't appreciated. I thought I made it clear. I didn't ever want to see him again. Now get out of my office and let me do my work."

Sasuke stopped looking at his feet and walked straight up to my desk and grabbed my chin, "Sa-Ku-Ra,"The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine,"I don't think so. Now that we've come back we're going to be a part of your live. You can't stop 're _**OURS**_ and nobody's gonna get in the way of that "He brushed his lips over mine for a second and swiftly walked away with the other three with him following him out of the door. I stared at the door dumbfounded. What the heck just happened?

* * *

><p>Yuki: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! Ja Ne!<p> 


	3. IMPORTANT READ

I started a poll for this story!Its for you guys to vote on who Sakura ends up with!Please Vote!By the way I'm rooting for Itachi,Sasori and Gaara! ;D ;D

The poll is in my bio by the way...


End file.
